Suicidal Secrets
by southern-punk
Summary: A strange person comes into the SPR office one day with a stranger story. His home has been the site of multiple suicides and they all seem to be connected. Can Mai and the Team stop this spirit before it claims yet another life? rating subject to change
1. Client

**Yazi: This is a first attempt at Ghost Hunt FanFiction so please let me know how I'm doing. Constructive criticism is welcome! Oh and this first chapter is in the POV of the client. It will more than likely change in further chapters! Naru! You're up!**

**Naru: Yaziko Does Not Own Ghost Hunt. **

**Yazi: I wish!**

* * *

I sat in the nearly empty front room of the Shibuya Psychic Research office and wrung my hands nervously. Upon entering, I had been met by a rather large man who, rather than introduce himself, unceremoniously pointed to the couch and disappeared into one of the offices. He left the door open and so it was rather difficult not to hear their murmured conversation.

"We have a potential client, Noll."

"Must you call me that in public? What do you think the consequences would be if Mai or one of the others were to hear?"

"Mai is late, _Shibuya-san_, and as you know, the others are not here. I suggest you speak to the client before they decide to leave?"

I quickly busied myself with something as the large man made his way out of the office. It wasn't polite to eavesdrop and I'm certain that this Shibuya-san, or Noll as he was called by the large man, would not appreciate it. I desperately needed them to take this case. They were my last resort. If they didn't take my case…. My life was forfeit.

As he left the office, I allowed myself a wary glance. He wasn't quite as big as I had originally thought. He was tall, yes, but not large or extremely muscled. His shoulders were broad and his black hair hung slightly in his face and shielded his eyes. He turned those eyes on me and I barely muffled a gasp. That was why I had found him so intimidating at first. His eyes were unreadable and while not sinister, there was something dark about them. Something troubling. His blank stare turned into a slight glare as he realized that I had been staring. I quickly averted my eyes and he spoke.

"I am Lin, Shibuya-san's assistant. Would you like some tea or coffee while you wait? Taniyama-san usually makes our tea but she is not here. However I offer my humble services."

His words were soft and polite but I could still here the pain behind them. I nodded humbly and mumbled an 'Arigato' as he walked toward the kitchen. A minute later, a young man with dark hair and eyes colder than Lin-san's walked out of the office nearest me. He stared at me for a moment before sitting in a chair. The way he sat, confidently and poised, let me know that was his permanent seat and I tucked this away for future reference. It wouldn't do to cross this one. He had a powerful aura.

"I am Shibuya Kazuya, president of Shibuya Psychic Research. I am assuming, as you are here, that you know what it is we do. When my assistant returns, I'd like for you to recount your story."

At that moment, the front door burst open and a tiny girl with reddish brown hair and large cinnamon eyes stumbled through. "Naru, I'm so sorry I'm late. There was this chicken and..." She abruptly stopped as she realized I sat there. I turned to look at Shibuya-san. The second she walked in, his aura had become… tense. He sat still in his same position and his face had not changed other than the slight look of annoyance. But I saw in his eyes… something different. It was less cold. I would have to watch him. These people all had something to hide. If it wasn't necessary for my situation, I would have let it alone. But my ghost, my demon, my monster... whatever it was… It loved secrets. I felt sorry for them. Knowing that every secret they held dear to their heart would be exposed in only a matter of days.

"Oh! We have a client. I apologize, Shibuya-san. I'll get right to the tea."

Shibuya-san waved his hand at her.

"Lin is already taking care of it. You should take notes so we can get started. Sit, Mai."

She looked down at the floor, his admonishment clear without any words. Slipping off her jacket and hanging it quickly, she picked up a clipboard from a desk on her way to the couch across from me. Holding her pen poised, she looked expectantly from me to Shibuya-san.

"My name is Ogawa Kito. I'm afraid my home is being haunted. I'm quite sure this is not an uncommon situation to be brought before you but I assure you I am in need of assistance." I paused and glanced up at the dark boy. He was silent, his eyes conveying to continue my story. I detected a slight annoyance with me but watched as his eyes flickered over to the young lady. Definitely something there.

"You see… Every person to live in this house before me has committed suicide." I stopped again. It was difficult to tell them this.

"How long has this been going on, Ogawa-san?"

"Since the house has been built. In fact, during the building a man hung himself from the rafters. No one thought anything of it. But I think something darker is going on. I decided to try and find assistance after…. After my sister committed suicide less than a month ago." Again I stopped for fear that my voice would give me away. The small assistant gasped and as I looked at her, the big brown eyes held sympathy. Lin-San took this time to enter and place the tray on the table. Taniyama-san immediately handed over the clipboard and served the tea.

"I see. And what evidence do you have that this is not coincidence?"

"Every person who has lived in the house has killed themselves! Was he not paying attention?" I directed my comment to the two assistants sitting across from me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Ogawa-san but a string of suicides does not necessarily mean a spirit is in your home."

I sighed. I would have to give them more information. "Several of the previous tenants left notes. Almost all of them in fact. This is quite common in suicides, I've heard. But usually, the notes should not match. Especially if the tenants had not known each other. Yet the hand writing and structure of the notes were all the same. I… I have my sister's if you'd like to see." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note. Shibuya took it from me abruptly and read over it. He passed it to Lin-san and Taniyama-san. I didn't have to read it to know every word.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_I tried to keep it a secret but I have learned that in the end, all sins must come to light. I'm sorry for being an abomination to society. I'm sorry for my sin. _

_Abortion. _

_Ogawa Rin_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"And the notes before?"

I looked up from my reverie to see Shibuya-san staring at me, contemplatively.

"The police have most of the recent ones. Before that, they were destroyed or kept by the family that did not reside in the house. But they're all the same. 'I'm sorry for my sin.' And then some word scrawled underneath. It's a different word nearly every time but it's too much of a coincidence to ignore. After my sister's suicide, I looked into it. It turns out she had an abortion a year ago. I hope you will take my case. I'm afraid for my life. I am no saint and I'm terrified this spirit will come after me. You must consider my case." I pleaded with the young president. He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"We will need a room to set as our base. And two rooms for our team to reside in should the need to stay overnight occur."

"That is quite possible. It is a fairly decent sized house and I'm now alone…"

"Good. We'll be by tomorrow around ten. If you could give my assistant your information, we will see you tomorrow. Sayonara, Ogawa-san." He turned and walked back into the office from earlier. I stood and filled out my information and handed it to the small female assistant. She flashed me a sad smile and I walked out of the office. The first step was complete.

* * *

**Yazi: Ok so that wasn't that awful... ne?**

**Naru: ....**

**Yazi: I thought I portrayed you very IC...**

**Naru: Please Review...**

**Yazi: *sigh* always about the business.... Well you heard him. Don't make the sexy, narcissist angry! Although.....**


	2. Mai

**A/N: Thank you for the adds!! This one is Mai's POV. Just trust me on this XD**

**Disclaimer: Yaziko Doesn't own Ghost Hunt. **

* * *

I sat at my desk to make the necessary phone calls. As soon as the client left, Naru had issued the usual orders of "Mai, tea!" followed by call in the rest of the team. I had already dialed up John, Masako (who had been less than happy to hear from me once I had gotten past several agents and producers), and Ayako when I sat and stared at the wall. Only Bou-san and Yasaharu were left and I was making my way lazily. This client was unusual. Most of our clients came in with either a calm yet shaken demeanor or simply terrified and begging. This client, Ogawa-san, was somewhat cold under his exterior. I could put my finger on nothing he did or said but yet I felt the need to careful around him. He was... calculating. Every move he made, every word he said, each time he looked at one of us in the office… I felt as if it all had a motive behind it. I felt my head dropping slowly as sleep was overcoming. Many times I had learned that my dreams could be helpful on a case but I hadn't finished my phone calls. I jerked myself awake and made quick work of the calls. Bou-san had been expecting it, saying that it had been too long since we had called him last and he was anticipating a call 'any day now'. I smiled and quickly dialed up Yasaharu. He was his usual flirty self. After hanging up, I stretched and walked into the kitchenette. It would be a matter of minutes before Naru called for tea again and I wanted to get it started. No sooner than I had put the pot on the stove, the familiar call rang through the air again.

"Mai, tea!" I smiled and sat at the table to wait on the water to boil. I might have complained a bit but really I enjoyed making naru's tea. He was… always…. Predictable…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_It was black all around. Small lights floated near me. I immediately recognized the world I slipped into whenever I dreamed significant dreams. I looked around. Gene should be here somewhere. Ah! There he is! _

_I moved forward to him. _

"_Hello, Mai! How is my grumpy twin today?"_

"_Waiting on his tea… I drifted off while it was heating."_

"_Ah… well he will be quite frustrated when he hears I've kept you. But I have to ask now. Mai… Does Noll know you're in love with him?"_

_I visibly blanched at his words, to which he rolled his eyes. _

"_Mai… I know. I'm not stupid. If the others weren't blinded by your constant fighting, they would see it too. How upset would you be if He found out from someone else?"_

_I thought for a moment. I would be devastated if he found out from someone else. The looks of condescension. It would be almost more than I could take. The only thing that could be worse was if he found out…._

"_It's as I thought. Listen carefully to me. Once you step foot in this house, you must not lie. Not once. Not any of you. There must be no secrets kept in this house. It's a matter of life nd death…"_

_His words sunk in slowly. No secrets…? But…_

"_But Gene… what happens if we do? Gene?! What happens?!?!"_

_But it was too late… I was being pulled from my sleep by a steady whine…._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-._

I jerked awake to find Naru glaring and removing the kettle from the stove. I stood abruptly.

"I'm so sorry, Naru. I was just sitting to wait and then…"

"You were slacking off on the job again. It's no surprise. Just please finish my tea. If you have completed the calls, then you may go. You're of no use to me asleep."

That really bothered me. My sleeping has helped on numerous cases and possibly would help on this one! Why did he have to be so pig-headed about thinsg?!

"How can you say those kinds of things to me? You know as well as I do my dreams have helped in mny cases!"

"Then I take it, your dreaming was productive? Gene visited you?" His face darkened as he mentioned his brother's name and I thought about what Gene had said. We were alone now… It was as good a time as any….

"Gene warned me about the house we're going into. He said…. As long as we're in the house we must not lie. We can't keep any secrets. I don't know why but he said it's important that we don't keep secrets. He said…." I stopped hesitant of what I should say next. He was thoughtful and looked up at me when I stopped.

"Yes? He said…"

"He said it was a matter of life and death. Naru… I have to tell you something. I.. I don't want to die." My face blushed and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is that all? Of course you don't. None of us want to. Did you tell the others to meet us here today?"

"Um.. Yes I did. But…"

He sighed strongly. "But what, Mai?! You are beginning to waste my time."

"Um… Naru. I love you." I blushed deeper and looked up at him. His face was the same as always. Cold, expressionless except for the slight confident sneer that always adorned his beautiful face.

That was it? I poured my heart out and he just stood there?

"Mai, the tea? It's getting cold. Bring it to my office please." He turned and walked away.

I sighed. What else could I expect? Nothing was different. He of course wouldn't share the same feelings. But I had told him. The house wouldn't have a hold on me for that now. I had embarrassed myself and now I would have to live with his same sarcastic remarks only this time…. It would feel like he was directing them toward my feelings. I placed the tea on a tray and walked out of the kitchenette. I could easily pretend it didn't happen. But would he?

* * *

**Ok so that wasn't so bad! I'm getting the hang of this I think.... Please Review!! **

**It encourages me to update!! XD**


	3. Naru

**A/N: So i know it's been FOREVER but I kinda backed myself into a corner. But because I have a LOVELY friend for inspiration, I figured out how to continue XD**

**Everyone say thank you AnimeGoddess101!! Now... Hibiki! You're up!**

**Hibiki: Yaziko does not own Ghost Hunt nor any of it's characters. She just uses them for her own perverse pleasure. **

**Yazi: HEY!!**

* * *

I walked into my office and sat down. I needed to process my thoughts. Mai had just confessed to me and only seconds after she had woken from a dream where Gene had warned her about secrets. I allowed myself a moment to be stunned and composed myself. We would have to discuss things as a group. But first…. I needed to speak with Mai. She walked in my office with a determined look on her face. As she noticed my stare, her confidence wavered. But the mask quickly went back in place. She sat the tea down and turned to leave.

"Mai. Sit down please."

She stopped and slowly moved to the chair in front of my desk. As she lowered herself into the plush cushion, I sighed. Why did this have to be so difficult?

"Mai. I know it was hard for you to admit what you did. I need you to understand something."

I glanced down at my desk to keep her from seeing the look in my eyes.

"Mai. I hate to cause you any undue embarrassment but many things are going to come to light at this house. Some things, you may not want to know. But you have to promise me something. No matter what you hear, no matter what we hear about you, do not commit suicide. I… I could not bear to lose my assistant. And the others would hold me accountable. We'll discuss matters when the others arrive. I think it's a good idea to air some things before we embark on this case."

She nodded and stood.

"Mai? Promise me…"

"I promise, Naru."

I nodded and she departed. I sighed.

This case was going to be difficult. I just hoped things would not become too strained between us after it was over. The whole team, in fact. There would be many awkward silences during this case.

I turned back to my laptop and began researching this house. There had to be something…

* * *

I rubbed my eyes and looked to the ceiling. Three hours of research and I had found little to nothing. I checked my watch. Ten minutes until the team got here. I massaged my neck and called out.

"Mai, Tea!"

Honestly, no one could make tea like Mai. Every cup relaxed me more than anything I tried to make myself. I stood and stretched the kinks away. It wouldn't do for anyone to see me like this. I walked out and noticed Mai bending over to get some cups out of the cabinet. Why did she insist on wearing such short skirts? I looked away before the blush could creep up my neck and knocked on Lin's door.

"Lin? The team will be here any minute. We'll need you to take notes."

Mai jumped and hit her head on the cabinet.

"Ouch…" I turned to see her sitting in the floor, rubbing her head.

I sighed and walked over to her. "Mai… What are we going to do with you?" I reached down pulled her up off the floor. She winced and stood still for a moment. I watched her closely. No signs of concussion.

Just then I hear Lin clear his throat and realize I still held her hand. I drop it and cross the room.

"If you're quite recovered, Mai, the tea…."

I sat in my chair and looked over the file for this case. It wasn't much but it occupied me while we waited for the team. It didn't take long before the door opened to reveal a smiling Takigawa and an irritable Matsuzaki-san.

"I did not say that, you idiot!" Matsuzaki-san promptly hit the part-time monk on the head. He winced but the congenial smirk never left his face. As they moved in the door, John and Hara-san followed. Joh looked apologetic while Hara-san hid behind that ever present Kimono sleeve.

I waved them over to the seats as Mai brought out the tea. Somehow, I knew that this would not be an easy case. If what Mai had said about the secrets was true, many things would be revealed that were probably better left alone.

* * *

**Ok so it looked longer on my computer. So loves!! And after such a long wait... *is disappointed in self***

**Well.. it was slightly necessary and the rest should flow smoother. So... Hibiki?**

**Hibiki: Go review!! She feeds me when you review!! ^_^**


	4. John

**I'm a bad author. Well... bad updater. My writing skills are fair I suppose. Anyways... I've accepted this. Hopefully you will too. Enjoy. Oh and this is John POV. Hehe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Consider it disclaimed. **

* * *

We walked through the door of the SPR offices and made our way to the seats provided. We were on time thankfully. Had we been late, Naru… er, Kazuya would have been fuming. I sat next to Ayako and watched as Kazuya flipped through a folder and Mai brought out tea. The Japanese tea was odd to me but I drank it with no complaint.

"This case is going to be different from any we've been through before. When I tell you the information we have, you are more than welcome to leave. I will not force you into this case."

I heard those around me gasp and in truth, I had to hold one back. Kazuya was giving us the option to leave a case? While we never felt that we _had_ to participate in a case, there had never been a time when Kazuya verbalized our permission to leave. I took another swallow of the tea and readied myself to hear the specs of this case.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you can see why I have offered you the option to be dismissed from being here."

I thought carefully over my past. I had made mistakes. I was not perfect. However, I had made confession and did my penance. I had really nothing to be afraid of. I would do the case.

I looked around at the others. They were debating on their choices also. I steeled my nerves and spoke.

"Shibuya-san, I will stay. I will do this case."

After a small nod of gratitude from Kazuya and a moment more, the others assented. After me, Mai spoke up followed by Monk, Ayako, and finally, Yasuharu. Everyone knew that Lin would not leave Kazuya's side. We all turned and looked at Masako. She was staring at Shibuya-san with a look of horror.

"Ka-Kazuya… what abou-"

"I know the risks, Hara-san. If you will give us your decision, we can move on with our meeting."

She blushed a dark color that was not hidden behind the kimono sleeve and nodded her assent.

"Given the nature of the case, we will spend a few moments for confession. It would be better if we got a few things out in the open before heading to this house."

Mai spoke up. "Why are we doing this now?"

Kazuya looked perturbed. "You, Mai, of all people, should know why. Any secrets are fuel for the Ghost. If you should choose to keep them to yourselves, you put your life at risk. Plus, it will give us a bit of a recuperation time so that we aren't caught off our guard in the presence of the spirit."

We all seemed a bit shocked that Kazuya took the time to explain, albeit the condescending tone was not a surprise. Mai looked abashed and nodded. Silence reigned for a moment while Kazuya stared at Mai thoughtfully. He was interrupted by Ayako's huff. "Are we just going to sit here or is someone going to get this started?"

She was rewarded with a disapproving glance from Kazuya. "Since you seem so eager, Matsuzaki-san, you will begin. What could our Ghost use against you?"

Ayako's frustration melted and she paled a bit. "Okay… I've… I've…. Had an accident. I was drinking one time when I was called in… My patient needed emergency surgery. I was nowhere near capable of performing the surgery. My patient didn't make it. I told the family that there was nothing I could do to save her… even though the fault was all mine. I could have saved her if my mind had been stable…"

She nearly didn't make it through her confession before choking and burying her face in her hands. The sobs wracked her body as I moved over to her and put a comforting arm around her. Monk stared in shock as the others just looked uncomfortable and introspective. This case had yet to begin and we were already having a time of it. I could only hope that we got this out of the way with as little damage as possible.

* * *

**So I hope it wasn't TOO short. I know this preliminary stuff is taking a ridiculously long time but I'll get there..... reviews please!**


End file.
